The Sands
by Hetalia1776
Summary: Broken hearts, lost memories, and lies. The sands of flame still rest; will one soul awaken them again? (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Chapter 1

_She let him go, and for she had been selfish. Thinking about what she believed he wanted; and not what he_ truly _wanted._

* * *

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Stay still.

Survive.

These thoughts have been in her mind since she first arrived here years ago in this hellish wasteland.

Movement caught her eye, causing the camouflaged woman to still even more. The sand covered blanket barely ruffled as her head moved to the right to get a better look.

Terror Birds.

She cursed internally, wishing she had chosen the oasis she normally used for her hunting grounds and not this one so near to those malevolent golden hills. She stayed as still as she could, trying her best to not move the sand as she breathed. The Terror Birds soon left, causing her to quickly vacate the area before they decided to come back.

She trudged along the rough terrain, arriving to her camp in the more mountainous region of the hellish wasteland. She went into her tent, checking her food supplies. She was good for a few days until she ran out of berries to eat. She sighed as she took off the turban and sand scratched goggles, running a hand through sand swept hair. Golden strands falling in front of her face caused her to huff, fumbling some to find a strand of fiber to tie her hair back with. Once the deed was done she went around to check her water skins, making sure they were all full before settling down to eat.

Many of the berries were dried to the point of bitter, tartness but the few that weren't were full of sweet juice. Even after her small dinner her stomach growled in anger at her lack of courage. The dark diamond in her left arm, just below the wrist, began to glow a bright green. She pressed into it softly, watching the hologram pop up with all of the information she cared to think about (and the ones she didn't).

Day- 730,000,000

Tribe- none.

She refused to look at that wretched name, the name that made her lose everything. The nomadic woman continued to look at the hologram until the day turn ten thousand. By this time she was nowhere near the point of sleep, but still laid down for rest for a few hours. She had another long, grueling day of traveling before the sun rose.

Just before the land of dreams seduced her with their silky words a mournful roar pierced her hearing, causing the the original words of silk to turn into oil.

* * *

The first thing he saw was the night sky, and then something jumping onto him. John didn't know where the hell he was, who he was, or what this cute, cuddly thing on him was; but he was terrified. He had thrown berries at it in an attempt to get it to go away, but it was quite persistent. Instead of it flinching away, like John had intended, it caught and ate the berries.

Eventually, he gave up, letting it cuddle up against. Now that he had given up on getting it away, he began to take in its details. The cuddly mammal had long, pointed ears with a stout snout and deep blue eyes that just sparkled with innocence and potential. It's fluffy fur was white with black stripes going from its head down to its tail with more stripes coming off of those.

It was truly adorable; even more so when it cooed and trilled.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, menacing roar coming from a long distance behind him. At first he thought it a battle cry, but when it sounded again he realized it was mournful.

His fluffy friend perked up at it, grabbing at his pant leg as it tried to drag him away from the noise.

He frowned, letting the animal to lead him away. It took an hour or so, but his furry little friend led him to a campsite in a more mountainous area. There was a tent with a dying fire, a strange looking horse, and another creature that looked much like his furry little friend but much darker.

His friend yipped and cooed, hopping on into the tent and awakening it's owner.

A startled cry came from the tent, his furry little friend jumping out with a golden haired woman a minute later. His friend jumped over to him, scrubbing up on his bare legs before going to its darker counterpart.

John now realized just how naked he was now that he was in front of a someone else; a woman no less.

She stared at him, a sleepy glaze over her eyes as she spoke in a deep accented voice, "You came down from the light, did you not?"

Despite its rough, scratchy tone (which sounded like it's been forever since she's spoken) her voice sounded Arabic, the accent fitting in well. He looked her over, becoming captivated with her features and completely shutting her question out. Within the light of the dying fire her hair shone like gold, her eyes burning coals of amber against her tan skin. To him; she was a goddess.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

He jumped, now seeing her enraged face, "Ah, sorry.. I-I didn't hear you…"

She shook her head, "Nevermind… I already got my answer from your cluelessness."

He blinked, "Where are we?"

"Hell."

Her blunt answer left him confused. Hell? It wasn't like that for as long as he's been here; actually, it's been possibly the most best day he believes he has ever had (not that he could remember any of his previous days) despite that roar.

She shook her head at his confused look, "You will see in the morning…. Come in and I'll get you some proper clothing." She pulled him into the tent, throwing clothing at him to put on before exiting to give him some privacy.

He blinked, looking at the clothes before putting them on. It was like silk-no, it was silk. How he knew that was beyond him, but he knew that it was silk. He smiled, putting on the rest of the clothing as he hummed contentedly. Everything felt so cool and nice, almost like it was made for him. He shook his head, exiting. He was so wrapped up in the woman's looks and how the clothing felt he completely forgot about his manners.

A small bag was tossed at him, causing him to catch it after a few comedic stumbles. He looked inside of it to see berries, "Ah…. thank you… by the way, the name's John." he popped in a few, making a face at the taste.

It took her a few minutes before she responded, "Ar Ramlah."

He cocked his head to the side. Ar Ramlah? What type of name was that? What did it mean? He spoke the latter thought aloud, watching as her head turned away.

"The Sand."

He blinked. The Sand. Yes, that fit her perfectly. She was the great goddess of the sands. And he, her servant. He internally shook his head; wherever the hell these thoughts were coming from needed to go jump into a black hole immediately.

She raised her brow at him, "I will take you to the nearest town, it's a three day journey," she stopped, looking at the sky which was still dark, "Which starts in an hour so rest up."

He blinked, finding himself being pushing into the tent, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Outside with the Equus and Jerboas."

He watched as the tent flap was shut in his face, her footsteps receding as his little furry friend and counterpart (Jerboas, correct?) cooed and hopped around in joy.

He sighed, settling down on the sleeping bag.

Sleep overtook him within moments, the silky trindles of the great land of dreams cradling him with its ever caring slumber.

* * *

Ar Ramlah was not in the same state of slumber as John. Despite her steed providing heat and comfort; the Jerboas acting as a blanket and reassurance; the woman could not get to the land of dreams despite her begging.

Another mournful roar broke through the sound of silence, her own aching scars and her ever bleeding heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, these notes will be rare. Anyway, I have a character list on my Bio which will be updated with each chapter; if youre confused on characters then go there. I will put descriptions up if people are confused on that as well. Once again, I'm sorry for the note, continue on with the reading.**

* * *

 _They were the sun, nothing could stop them. They fought side by side, two halves of one whole. Together; they flew._

* * *

John whined, "Why is it so _hot_ …"

Ar Ramlah rolled her eyes, "I already told you exactly where we are."

He groaned loudly, leaning back and almost off the backend of the horse.

They were currently on their way south; toward one of the nearer, smaller of the cities. John was on the Equus while Ar Ramlah was walking with the Jerboas on her shoulders.

A few minutes later was when the fluffy little creatures began to chirp and and jitter.

The desert woman tensed, looking around in a panic, mumbling something about a cave.

John looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong?" Was it getting hotter?

"We need to find a cave!"

He looked at her with the utmost confusion, "Why?"

"Heat wave." she clambered up in front of him, spurring the steed into action. They galloped down the side of a hill, lucky enough to find a cave right underneath it. They got there just in time, the heatwave finally hitting. Ar Ramlah slowed the beast down to a trot as they continued down into the cave. It slowly got colder, the desert native lighting a torch so they could see their way.

"S-"

"Shush.." she cut him off, tense as she pulled them to a stop

He frowned, looking off into the dark. He swore he saw something but brushed it off as the heat. He didn't brush it off several minutes later when she began to stare at that one spot. He didn't dare begin to question her as she pulled out a dagger, slowly dismounting. The Jerboas jumped off, switching his own shoulders

He watched her carefully, the woman slowly inching her way into the darkness. Moments later there was the sound of a struggle; hissing and spitting accompanying with the occasional grunts of the desert woman. Finally, she came out, dragging a giant snake behind her.

He got off the Equus, looking at it, "A Titanoboa?" he stopped with a frown. How did he know that?

"This is a viper, not a…. Titanoboa."

"Okay, but this one specifically is called a Titanoboa, but they're mainly found in or near swamps not out near the deserts… how do I know all of this?"

Ar Ramlah looked at him weirdly. This truly was the strangest man she had ever seen. She shook her head, getting the supplies out of the packs. She set up the fire before skinning the _Titanoboa_.

John looked away, only to look at her moments later when she spoke.

"What year are you from."

"What?"

"I asked what year you were from, do not make me repeat myself again."

John looked down, biting his lip in contemplation. What year did he come from? He looked at her when his brain decided to give him the answer, "Two thousand and eighteen."

She hummed, nodding as she began to put the meat out over the fire.

"Are you going to tell me what year you came from?"

She shrugged, "In my time we did not have a year, we tracked it by the cycles of the sun."

He frowned, "So an ancient civilization?"  
"To those who come from your year, my people are nothing but a myth; to others we are legends, protectors, monsters." she looked into the fire, her eyes changing for a second to look more reptilian before changing back to normal.

He blinked rapidly, having seen the change. He frowned, looking at the still jittering Jerboas. Just what was she hiding?

* * *

By the next day they were on the move again, and Ar Ramlah has had enough of John. He was obnoxious with all of the creatures with weird names; names she didn't understand the meaning of. Naming the Horned Rex a _Carnotaurus_ and the _Equus_ a horse. What even was a horse anyway? She huffed, shaking her head as the man continued to spout off all these different names. She glanced back at him with a glare, refusing to look at his brown eyes; instead, focusing on his locks on brown hair. Annoying. All of it was annoying. His voice, speech, eyes, hair, skin. She didn't know anyone who could be so pale.

"-and so that's what a T-Rex is! Wow, I didn't know I knew so much…. Do you think this is what I used to do in my past life?"

"I don't know nor do I care." She snapped, twirling around toward him in anger, "Now will you shut up."

He blinked in surprise, going silent.

She sighed in relief, continuing walking. She could feel him watching her as he followed, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be rid of him.

"Ar Ramlah.."

"Oh, what is it now.."

He paused for a moment before speaking, "Nevermind…"

She sighed relief, glad she wouldn't have to hear him speak as he then grew silent until night fell.

By this time he was staring at her as she prepared dinner from the leftover of the _Titanoboa_. She couldn't get the feeling of those hideous eyes watching her every movement.

"You move…. Weirdly."

"How so?" She refused to even spare him a glance.

"It's not like I've seen any other person move. You do it so… fluid like; it's like you're made of water."

She then did look at him, actually turning toward him fully. She raised a thin brow at him, "Like water?"

He frowned even more, nodding.

She hummed, shaking her head as she continued to prep dinner. She could finally feel his gaze leave her as he looked away. She looked up, letting the meat cook as she gazed at the stars' mischievous twinkling. She closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her features as she thought back to the years of her prime. Oh, how she missed it.

The roar sounded from the West, breaking her out of the memories that will forever be out of her reach.

"What is that?"

She sighed, looking down at the burning wood, "It is better you do not know."

"I heard it when I first arrived…. If it's a dinosaur with that big of a voice why hasn't someone killed it?"

 _He is quite persistent, yes?_ She sighed, shaking her head, "They have tried, but they never come back."

She could hear him huff, beginning to get annoyed with her. She smirked; good.

* * *

As much as John admired her, she was beginning to piss him off. He just wanted to know what it was, dammit! He took a calming breath, moving down further into his sleeping bag.

It has been several since his short questioning; but his need to know what the animal was, was truly itching on him. And not in the good way.

A groan came from his guide, the woman turning in her sleep.

He sighed, _at least she gets sleep._ He looked around, spotting a light coming toward their camp. John frowned, oh how lucky he was that the Jerboas and horse had taken over the tent. He grabbed the club that was leaning on the side of the tent, getting into the shadows. He waited for them to get closer, stepping out when he saw it was a caravan of what looked like merchants.

"Greeting, my good sir! May we rest at your camp?" a man said, getting off of his mount.

"I would say yes, but I have to ask her." He went over, giving Ar Ramlah a small shake to wake her up.

She groaned, "What….."

"A bunch of merchants are asking to rest here."

She looked at them, getting out of her sleeping bag, "You may stay to rest your heads, but there will be no trade. If you abide by that then I shall speak of your stay here to none."

He stared at her, surprised at her sudden change in speech. Her accent stayed, but her normal laid back way of speaking changed drastically to something more formal. It sounded as if she ruled the desert.

The merchant nodded, "Of course, for I am only one of the other six of my fellow merchants. We do thank ye."

She gave her head a slight bow, getting back into her sleeping bag to catch more shut eye.

John smiled a little before going to help them settle in for the night, to which they gladly accepted the newcomer's eager offer.

The roar sounded again, everyone's (but the sleeping desert native) turned toward it.

John bit his lip, deciding to ask his unanswered questions, "What is that?"

One of the merchants, a dark haired woman, answered him, "I do not know, but we've all heard it since we have come down from the light."

A younger man spoke up, his accent sounding Australian to John, "Aye, but I 'eard that it's a large Rex."

The first merchant, whom John had learned his name was Emanuel, "Yes, but that is one of the many theories, friend. Unlike the rest of you, I know someone who has encountered the beast and lived."

They all turned to Emanuel, their eyes twinkling with interest.

The man chuckled, motioning them toward him, "It's a type of dragon."

John frowned, "A dragon? That's impossible, they don't exist."

Emanuel shook his head, "They do here, but it's not just any dragon. It's a wyvern."

The dark haired woman raised a brow, "The one with two legs?"

The merchant nodded, "Yes, but they are nothing to take lightly. There used to be an entire kingdom of them in this very desert."

They all leaned in closer, expecting a story.

Emanuel chuckled, "Do you all truly wish for me to tell you it?"

They all nodding, John being the only to vocalling say "of course".

The merchant smiled, leaning back as he brought out a pipe. He lit it, puffing it a few times for dramatic affect, "Once, hundreds perhaps even thousand of years ago, there was a mighty kingdom full of people that called themselves The Guardians of the Sands. They were a mighty people of men and women who rode upon the backs of wyverns. In the beginning they had five separate, fundamental houses: House of Wyvern, House of Poison, House of Ice, House of Lightning, and lastly the House of Fire.

"These houses vehemently hated each other all until a great battle happened. No one knows all of the details, nor do we know the enemy to which they fought, but we do know that they had banded together with the House of Fire at the head. They led the rest of the houses into battle; winning the war. The proud House of Fire was crowned royalty, the houses forever to be bound as one.

"The mighty Guardians of the Sands have since vanished… they have yet to be seen or heard from-"

"That's because they are all dead."

They all looked toward the voice, seeing Ar Ramlah looking at them. She was sitting up, her eyes glaring at them, "They all died during the Great War twenty seven years ago. The reason why they are not spoken of is because they wished to not be remembered as heroes, but as a legend to be learnt from."

Emanuel frowned, looking at the sky, "What do you think of my story then, friend."

"That it has it's truths, but it still lacks the parts that matter the most."

"And what are those?" the dark haired female merchant spoke.

"What was lost."

John frowned, watching as Ar Ramlah got up and left. He had never before seen such a desolate look in her eyes. He supposed he didn't know her as much as he liked to think-even though it has been two days since they've met. He sighed, "I'm sorry about her…."

Emanuel laughed it off, "It is fine, John. I can tell that she's been here longer than most we've met; she's probably witnessed the war herself."

John nodded slowly, glancing at where she had left. She had gone into the desert alone, but he could tell she wanted to be left alone.

* * *

 _He could feel her. Sense her. She was so close, yet so far. He knew she didn't want to see him after all the grief he brought upon her. But, if only he could be close to her once more, maybe he would finally let them put him in his place. The place where his kin are forever in death and memory._


	3. Chapter 3

_What has she done. She had ruined everything; those pale faces, forever to be imprinted into her mind._

 _A great guilt was placed that night; never to leave her burdened heart._

* * *

John looked around the town; it was _huge_! People were bustling, music was playing, dinosaurs were roaring, direwolves yipping-it was wonderful! Despite his want to check the area out, his lovely guide refused to let him. "You'll wind up with a knife in your back" was what she had said, and he took her word for it.

Soon they had arrived at a small building in the middle of the bustling bazaar, Ar Ramlah leading him.

"My, my…. If it ain't good ol' Ramlah." a man spat, "How may I service you."

She glared at him, "I came to drop this one off. He arrived here three days ago."

John frowned as the man looked at him. He was quite dirty looking with similar silk clothing to his own with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Is that all."

"Yes, Anders."

Anders snarled, standing as several others walked out of the building. He stomped past them, locking the door before turning back toward them again. He was now smiling, a kinder look in his eyes.

John blinked; _what the hell just happened?_

"It's nice to see you again, Ar. How have you been?"

She gave a miniscule smile, being pulled into a hug by the taller man, "I could be better, old friend…."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" he chuckled softly.

She snorted, pushing him off, " _Of course_ , that's always good news."

He pouted, and John could just feel all the "hurt" seeping off of him, "Ouch….. anyway… I got your info that you requested almost a year ago….. I still can't believe you're always right at predicting shit." He went behind his desk, get several papers out.

She rolled her eyes, "Not even I know, old friend." She took the papers, looking over them briefly before folding them carefully and sticking them in her shirt. She looked at Anders, "Find him a job and home here."

He nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

John looked between the two, "Don't I get a say..?"

"No." said them both.

He frowned, going to speak again but Ar Ramlah beat him to it.

"You are new, thereof you need to be taught."

"But-"

"Leave it, kid," Anders set his hand on his shoulder, "Ramlah goes to places that you wouldn't survive more than a day in. She's just looking out for ya." he gave him a small shake, "So, just worry about yourself and then worry about her."

John nodded slowly, going to look back at Ar Ramlah only to find her gone. His eyes widened a little, causing the taller man to laugh.

"That's Ar Ramlah for ya; the last line of the Sand Royalty."  
"What?"

He laughed, "You were escorted here by the Princess of the Sands, kid."

John blinked, looking at Anders then the door. _Princess, huh…?_ He smiled a little.

* * *

Ar Ramlah groaned, popping her back rather loudly. She had been on the road for several years now, gaining new knowledge and avoiding the Western Canyons; like always. She shook her head, she couldn't think if that now. Not so close to the anniversary of their deaths. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, feeling Akira and Arik jump around behind her.

Jerboas truly do light up her life in these moments.

"Hail, traveller!"

She blinked her amber eyes; _Not him again._ She got up, turning toward the currently lone merchant, "Hail, merchant! What are your wares today?"

Emanuel grinned getting off of his rather large beast.

She could never understand how a beast such as that can hold so much water within itself.

"I have many things today, but I have one that may interest you, Tomesha."

She tensed.

He sat next to her standing form, drinking from the small pond that they were stationed by, "It is no lie that I was not there during the war….. I fought side by side with those often called monsters."

She stared at him, anger boiling within her. _How could he-no. How_ dare _he do this to me._

"Oh, halt such thoughts, child." He chided, letting his beast drink up.

"How can I when I know you may read them, sorcerer." Ramlah spat

Emanuel tutted, "Sorcerer, I am not. Observant, I am." He smiled up at her, "To be able to move on, you cannot bury your past. Embrace it, child of fire. Embrace it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please do note that someone does make a reference to Noah's Arc and hates on it in one line, if anyone is offended by that then I am sorry. I do not hate God even though I do not believe in him or the bible, so if you are one of those extremely religious people (and I do know you're out there because my girlfriend is like that though she has a little more slack on it and can take a joke) please do not start calling me a "God hater" or anything else.**

 **I'm sorry with the long message, I just had to make that known. Also, some things in previous chapters have been fixed.**

* * *

" _No… please don't do this…"_

" _I hereby exile you, upon our holy order."_

 _She screamed, feeling something within her snap; now barely held by a thread._

* * *

"Uhh…. Anders?"

Anders looked up at John from his place skinning the _Sabertooth_ on the plateau they were both on, "Yes?"

"What is that?" John pointed out to the north where a large dust cloud was coming from, "It's not a sandstorm… maybe a stampede?"

The taller man frowned, standing up to look at the cloud of dust. He squinted his eyes, seeing a gleam, "Crap… we need to leave. Now." he rushed back to the kill, throwing it over the back of the _Argentavis_.

John frowned, whistling for his own _Argent_ , mounting on top of it.

"Halt! In the name of the Sun, _halt!_ "

Anders cursed, pulling his black bird's head down so he wouldn't attack, motioning John to do the same.

Ten men circled them on _Equus'_ , _Terror Birds_ , and _Raptors_. They all wore a type of shining armor with a sun on the middle of the breastplate. Even their mounts had a sort of armor sporting the same symbol.

Anders gritted his teeth. _They just had to come now._ He put on a happy face, "What can we do for you?"

"We've been getting word of a…. Resistance nearby. Do you have any knowledge or information of this treason?"

He feigned surprise, "A Resistance? Why, no, I haven't! What in the Sun's good name could they possibly be thinking!" _Overthrowing your king from the throne that rightfully belongs to the Sand._

"Personally, our good sir, we believe that those demon riders have twisted them."

 _Demon riders?_ This was news to him. He frowned worry, "Demon riders?"

"Yes, they ride upon the backs of the demons that were thought to be extinct since the Great War ages ago."

Anders could practically feel John's confusion, but decided to wisely ignore him. His eyes widened, "Why that is truly terrifying….. have you any proof?"

"We have word of a group having captured one of them not too long ago, in fact we are on our way to retrieve the horrendous rebel for King Leto."

Despite the king being a major threat, he could not believe that the man was named after a woman. A goddess whose name means hidden and forgotten, no less. _I wonder how long that will be until it finally rings true_ , it truly was a thought that fascinated him to no end.

After a parting note, the men left on their beasts; leaving them in the dust and heat.

"Who the hell is King Leto?"

Anders laughed, "An idiot who only cares about the 'Almighty Sun God' instead of the manticore we used to give people on death row to."

"This place is seriously messed up."

"It wouldn't be if the Guardians still ruled."

John looked at him, "The Guardians of the Sand….. can you tell me about them? I only know that they ride wyverns and fought in a war and then vanished suddenly with no reason."

"Disappeared?" the black haired man scoffed, "Now that's horseshit."

"But Emanuel-"

"Now where the hell did you meet, Emanuel?!" John was grabbed by his shoulders, "I've been looking for that bastard everywhere!"

"I-I met him my second night here…"

Anders calmed some, letting him go, "Okay… most likely you had something he needed… maybe he wanted to see Ramlah…"

The shorter man took a few steps back from his friend, "Why are you looking for him anyway? He's just a merchant."

The taller man let out a scoff, "Just a merchant, you say? That man is not a merchant."

John huffed, Anders seeing that he was beginning to get pissy, "What is he then."

"Can't say."

* * *

John was truly getting pissed off at Anders. Just what was wrong with Emanuel that he wouldn't tell him? The brunette shook his head, concentrating on not falling off his _Argentavis_ as they flew through the great boundless blue sky. He really didn't want to die twice. He laid his head down on the feathery back, eyes closing as he thought back to his time on Earth. Soon enough, the wind's lullaby handed him over to the land of slumber.

* * *

 _He had finally done it. Four years of schooling to get his Bachelor's in the amazing field of archeology; and after he lands a job then he can work onto getting his PhD. Dinosaurs…. His love, passion, and pain. He lived and breathed for them._

" _John."_

 _He glanced over. Smiling at his mother. He was a carbon copy of her. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. He remembered there was a time they used to be mistaken for siblings._

" _Mom."_

" _I'm so proud of you, my little Indiana."_

 _He laughed, hugging the woman. He's always been her little Indiana; well, Indiana Jones, anyway. And he did hope to have adventures just like that great explorer._

* * *

 _This was never supposed to happen. He was supposed to see her again._

 _John spit out the blood from his mouth, his colleagues all screaming in pain around him. All wounded; just like him. It felt like everything was on fire inside of him, but he tried his best to ignore it._

 _His vision was beginning to blur._

 _He looked at the great stone door, emboldened with a two legged dragon._

 _Fire danced in his vision._

 _Fire? Yes… their torches had fallen into the thatch that littered the ground. They all were gonna burn._

 _He never felt it as the fire licked up his legs._

 _They were all going to die here, in a place not even the natives dared to go into in fear of provoking the spirits._

 _The burning, red liquid was up to his chest now._

 _He glanced down, finally seeing the fire. He did not panic, but curiosity struck him: he could see his clothes and skin burning, but not the arrow that had struck him._

 _It now consumed him._

 _Everything was silent now for him. He was at peace with what he knew. He was going to die, and he was okay with that._

"My little Indiana."

 _His mom._

 _He snapped his eyes open, never realizing that they had ever closed. He couldn't leave her; she still needed him. He still needed her. He attempted grasping for his locket, though found he couldn't move. The fire must've damaged his nerves bad enough for that._

" _You want to die, yet you want to live? Humans; always so confusing."_

 _He soon found he couldn't see, not able to see the person speaking._

" _You know of that crap story of Noah's Arc, correct?"_

 _He was barely alive to think yes._

" _Good. I will send you to a place similar to it."_

A place similar…? _He could barely even think now._

" _Yes, yes. You will be given a second chance. Defeat the plague shrouding this… Ark, and you will be given one more chance at life."_

What plague? _He could feel his mind slipping._

" _That… is for you to choose. Follow the path that burns all it wishes with its rule, or follow the path that flies higher and outburns the Sun itself."_


	5. Chapter 5

_One half of a whole; A great serpent and a two legged mammal._

 _They weren't the first of their people to fall in love._

* * *

She could not believe this. She was just doing what she believed to be right; isn't that what a person was supposed to do? Stand up for what they believe in? She looked down, watching the sand as the breeze moved it softly. _This was what life is supposed to be like, right? A world full of giving and taking; a world of fighting back and getting beaten back; an entire generation full of life and death._ Though, it seemed to her, that all they got was death and no life.

"Well, well… if it isn't our little rebel."

She looked up, raven hair covering her sky eyes until they just barely peeked through. The rebel glared at the two guards that stood before her. One had their helmet off, showing the guard to be a male with blonde hair and earth coloured eyes; the other kept their helmet on, but their small and slim stature gave her the idea of a woman.

"What were you doing in our supply bin, little rebel."

"Giving back what should be to the people." Her lips cracked and bled, voice raspy. A result of her lack of proper hydration.

This earned her a slap, the sound resounding in the area.

And that pain gave her, her courage.

She spat blood at the guard, "And praying for the rightful ruler of the throne that your so-called _king_ sits up with greed."

A metal foot to her face; a satisfying crunch filling the air.

Blood dripped down her face, coughing harshly as she spat more blood out of her mouth, "I bet… that they are watching you even now-" she coughed more, "-and laughing at how you are running around blind in a land you claim to know…"

She saw the smaller guard's fist clench while the other reached for something behind their back. The rebel decided to ignore genderless guard, focusing now on the assaults of the male guard.

He didn't get in more than a few kicks before he found a spear through his chest. Blood poured from his mouth and chest; the smell of blood, burnt skin and metal filled the air. The spear retracted, the man falling to the ground dead with the only guard left standing was the smaller one. The thing that scared her most was the spear held in their hand, the red blade ablaze with fire.

They pressed a button, the spear retracting into a small rod that could be easily hidden. The guard took their helmet off, revealing them to be a woman. Just as she had thought. The woman was gorgeous: sandy blonde hair, eyes that shone with golden fire, and skin as brown as wet sandstone.

"You are right; we are laughing at their blindness."

Her eyes widened, "Y.. you're…"

"Shh…. Quiet." the desert native helped her out after she had ditched the armor.

Once they were both far away from the guard's the desert native let her rest.

"You're one of the Guardians, aren't you?"

The guardian sighed, "Not anymore….. you may call me To-.. Ar Ramlah."

"I'm Elizabeth-or, uhm… Lizzy, for short.." Lizzy gulped, now nervous.

"What were you doing that got you in trouble with them, Elizabeth?" Ar Ramlah knelt in front of Lizzy, inspecting her wounds.

"They weren't giving anyone food as a 'punishment', so I took the liberty to get it for them."

Ramlah gave a little smirk, "Well, it seems you are a little rebel."

* * *

Night had fallen hours ago, the wyvern's roar smothering the silence with depressive sadness. The sounds resounded inside of Ramlah's mind, bringing back memories of old. _Tomesha_. Why had she almost said that to her? The last Sands royal shook her head; she blamed Emanuel for her thoughts. What even were thoughts, if they were just single figment of the world they were stuck in. It's not like they stayed with their person; just like the ones she had lost. It was a time she wished she could forget.

A time that continued to haunt her endlessly.

* * *

" _You can't be serious, Tomesha…"_

 _She turned her head away from her dear friend, "I have no choice.."_

" _But you can't! You can't just let the bloodline die out like this-"_

" _It died the moment we_ began _this forsaken_ war _, my friend! My brothers are all dead, my mother, my father, and the rest have all fled! I have no other choice but to do this!" Tears filled her eyes, her crown no longer upon her sandy, windswept locks; her armor was in ruin, scratches and healing gashes covering her skin; golden eyes red, puffy, and full of unshed tears that would never know of the freedom it is to be shed._

 _The picture of a fallen princess struggling to stay above the water that threatened to douse her._

She shook her head, forcing those unshed tears back to the ducts that were their prison. Memories that were a truth will forever haunt her, and there was nothing she could do but leave it in the past.

" _To be able to move on, you cannot bury your past. Embrace it, child of fire. Embrace it."_

* * *

She tensed, Emanuel's words finally reaching her tired mind. Oh, how she hated that man with every fiber of her soul. He was annoying and- _He was there for the war._ Her eyes widened; yes, she remembered it all now. Her head lowered, smothering her old ally of laughter. _Of course_ , she was just too blind by her grief to see it.

"You old bastard…."

* * *

John shook his head, "You gotta be kidding me…"

Anders sighed; _is this kid for real?_ He grabbed John by the shoulders, "Yes, I'm sure."

"But Emanuel had said-"

"Ignore everything that Emanuel had said about the wyvern letting no one leave that damn canyon, cause it's a lie if you don't have me." Anders grinned at him, shaking him a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me kid, I have the answer."

John narrowed his brows, "No one ever really has the answers, because another one will always come around soon."

The taller man frowned, "Uhh.. what?"

The brunette shook his head, "It's nothing…." he mumbled something else under his breath, but Anders ignored that.

"Anyway, trust me, kid… this will work out perfectly."

"Okay… can we just… go through it one more time..?"

The raven haired man grinned, "Of course!" he led him over to a table. They were currently inside a secret room in Anders' home, _Argentavis_ were set up all around the perimeter so they knew when to pack up just in case the guard came marching. On the table was a map of the region, marking their trail and target in the canyons, "Okay.. so we sneak around the royal guard stationed here… a few miles in front of the canyon; after that we have to get past the canyon-"

"Okay, I'm confused at that part, Anders… I thought the wyvern was _in_ the canyon."  
"Oh… That's a bunch of bull. It's behind the canyons, in the World's Scar."

John paled a little, "Okay… and what is that exactly..?"

"A giant split in the earth with lava." Anders grinned, thought it fell when John disappeared with a thud. He looked around the table.

The brunette had passed out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

" _I wish you were human, then I could finally take you into town…. Well, without you getting shot at." She giggled._

Oh, Tomesha, if only that was possible _, the great golden serpent chuckled, causing the human the look down in thought._

" _What about magic?"_

Impossible, child _._

 _Just what was she thinking?_

* * *

Ar Ramlah set the sleeping girl down in the bed. They had stopped at an inn for the night, paying extra so that the keepers wouldn't speak of their stay here to anyone. Not that she was worried; just a simple precaution. She sat herself down, taking her spear out. She took out a black wet stone, extending the spear to sharpen it. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiarity of the weapon in her hands

It was truly a glorious thing.

The red blade shaped like a flame, heat coming off of it in waves. She closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of it against her skin as she sharpened. She could feel the gold embroidering on its grand staff.

Her hand moved to just below the spear-head.

Her eyes opened.

A golden wyvern was wrapped around the shaft, just below the blade: its mouth wide open as if to blow flames from its might jaw, wings spread open in aggravation, tail and talons wrapped around the shaft.

Her throat tightened, pressing down on the end of the tail that stopped halfway down the fiery staff. It pulled itself into the wyvern: tail wrapping around extending legs, wings folded around itself and its great maw close tight.

"That's beautiful."

Ramlah's head shot toward the now very much awake Lizzy. The girl's hair was a mess, her left eye blackened and swollen along with her lip.

"How do you feel?"

She blinked her only good eye, "Well… if count feeling like crap as good, then I'm doing good."

The princess snorted, standing up, putting the compacted spear in its sheath at the back of her waist, "You'll heal within a day or so… we'll leave then."

The girl nodded slowly, "What can you tell me about the Guardians in their prime?"

Ramlah humed, leaning back in her seat, "They- _we_ were once grand. We brought order and peace to the sands, if we came across someone causing trouble we'd lock them up a year or so…. If they hadn't learned.. We'd sacrifice them."

"Sacrifice them? To what?"

"The Manticore."

She looked at her, confused, "The Manticore?"

"Yes."

"What is that?"

Ramlah shook her head, standing as she went to the window.

Lizzy huffed, the sound ringing clear in the princess's ears. The blonde let a miniscule smile grace her features before she closed her eyes to remember days of old.

* * *

Ripped wings beat against heated air, leaving the two men to marvel at the golden majesty of the great serpent.

It had been quite easy for Anders and John to sneak around the royal guard; they had gotten quite lazy in these past years. Even the wyvern could tell.

The great beast landed in-front of them, it's benevolent scales riddled with scars that were never deserved. It's sun eyes shone with pained curiosity.

"Kisosen," Anders began, offering the great beast the best cut of _T-Rex_ meat they could buy, "Please, it's time for this horrid era to end."

The wyvern, Kisosen, turned his head away from the mortal men.

"Not even for Tomesha?"

The titanus head snapped back toward them, eyes wide.

"She is still there. I know she wishes to be with you as much as you, Kisosen."

The great two-legged stepped forward, tail swishing as it ate the meat. This caused Anders to smile-no, _grin_ like a mad man.

John was captivated by the beast's great majesty. How could something this great even exist? In all his life, this one and before, had he even thought of seeing something this great.

"Kisosen, may we ride upon you to escape this valley?" Anders spoke up, stepping forward.

Kisosen raised it's head, staring at them. It lowered to the ground to make it easier to get on.

Humans.

They were the exact species that took him from his Tomesha. Yet, he remember one of them being a great ally and the other smelled of her (even if her scent was barely there). If only he had the strength to speak once more.

After he had finished his small meal, and the small two legged creatures were upon his back, his wings opened, stretching until he heard his old bones creak with the movement. Kisosen let out a mighty roar, taking off into the sky. If one good thing about the humans upon his back brought at that moment was the feeling of partial wholeness for the weight and meaning they brought to him.

* * *

 **I do apologize if this took forever; and it's not nearly as long as I hoped to make it. School's out, finally, but I got summer homework to do. That homework centering around two AP classes that I'm taking next year.**

 **Besides all of that, I'll try to get it out to those who read this story as soon as possible. Thanks for waiting for so long!**


	7. Announcement

**God, I feel horrible for this.** **Okay! This is not a chapter, unfortunately, but an announcement. I've been reading _The Sands_ over and over again and it just doesn't ait right with me on how I executed it. It's nowhere near my best work, and I hope to make it better.** **So, without further procrastination on my part, I will be revising it. I will keep this story up until I am satisfied with my revised version (which most likely won't be out for a long time), and will most likely be making the horrible mistake of writing another story. Fuck you, Infinity War, you have broken my heart and have rebuilt it in the possibility of my baby boys comin' back.** **Ahem, anyway, if you see a story popping up here soon or in a month... or, ya know, half a year called _The Queen of the Damned_ then it is too late and I have given into the pressure of Marvel.** **Now! If that or the revised version of this are up then know I will try to keep up the updates every Sunday if possible.** **Until then, if you have any suggestions on what I could fix I will look and see if it could work.**


End file.
